pokemon_adventure_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Music
Music Mathison is a Nuzlocked Pokemon Trainer from Hoenn. After finding out as a young child that he has Nuzlocke, Music strived to become a great Trainer and make a name for himself, though he isn't really sure what he wants to do with his life yet. So far he is happy with going around the different regions and competing in their Leagues. ((This page is under construction at the moment - I'll add onto this as I go! "/////" indicates where I left off last)) Appearance Music is about 5'6", with brown hair, hazel eyes, and a pair of glasses on his face. He isn't very remarkable-looking, other than scars on his wrist and stomach from a Sharpedo attack. Personality Music is a friendly sort of fellow, really. He's kind to a fault, and he's always willing to help others. However, he can be naive at times, and this has resulted in quite a number of people making fun of him for various...topics. Biography Pre-PAC Before Music became a Trainer, he lived in Hoenn, in Slateport City, for a fair chunk of his life, with his mother and their Vaporeon, Leon. Things went rather well for him until, one day, he and Leon took a swim during a short period of time when Sharpedo attacks were more frequent. He got attacked by a Sharpedo, but Leon fought it and gave Music enough time to escape. Unfortunately, Leon did not survive the encounter, something that Music did not understand until he became older and discovered his condition. He still bears the scars of the Sharpedo attack on his abdomen, where the Sharpedo held him in its teeth. After the attack and Leon's death, Music was rather ostracized by his peers in school and by his neighbors, who did not have a thorough understanding of his condition, thinking he'd be contagious. His peers often spread rumors about him, saying that they needed to be careful or "their Pokemon would faint and not wake up". It got to the point where he and his mother moved to Kalos to get a bit of a fresh start. Kalos Arc Several years passed, in which Music was homeschooled by his mother for the remaining years of his education. He got very little contact with the outside world, save for his neighbors, Serena and Shauna, though he preferred books and video games to maintaining a social life. One day, Professor Sycamore contacts Music's mother about sending Music on a journey through Kalos. //// A changing point Remain this section and talk about it. You may not need two, in which case, delete one. Ideas for story arcs include "Arriving in Kalos" to "Becoming the Champion" to "Taking on Johto." To add a new arc, select the 3rd Header type for the title and then hit enter to get into the description. Pokemon Team Describe their main team. If they have multiple main teams then make different headings for each. In the PC * Bruce, the Darmanitan. Released None. As a Nuzlocker, Music does not release his Pokemon unless they express a wish to be released. Deceased * Kalos: ** Ricky (Bunnelby) ** Buzz (Beedrill) ** Herb (Venusaur) ** Lucas (Lucario * Unova: ** Toby (Lillipup) ** Marley (Panpour) ** Woolie (Swoobat) ** Hermie (Patrat) Relationships *Dusk - Music's girlfriend. Met when Music was afflicted with a particular M!A that made him female and pregnant, among other things. Fell in love with each other over the course of several events, most of which had to do with Magic Anons. * Logan - a friend of Music's. Also assisted him when he was afflicted with certain Magic Anons, though they have fallen out of contact since Music went to Unova. * Aurelia - Friend of Music's. A fellow Nuzlocker. Music had had feelings of what he had thought were romantic attraction to Aurelia, but he later confirmed that these were nothing more than how an older brother should feel toward their younger sister. * Leah - good friend of Music's. ((Cannot remember how they met)) Achivements Kalos Conquered Region Next If they went to more regions, make more headings and do more bragging. Trivia *Did *you *know?